What a Wonderful Day
by Madscientist-01
Summary: Daniel Jackson gets a little surprise thanks to Col. Jack O'neil and the Asgard.


It had been three months since Daniel Jackson had to returned to the SGC. He had yet to rejoin SG-1, or go back through the gate for that matter. Since having been kicked out of the "immortal club" known as the Ascended, he'd spent alot of time around the SGC, trying his best to refamilarize himself with his old surroundings. As he sat in his lab looking over some of the artifacts he'd found about three years ago, he came across an old photo of Sha're, his deceased wife. At first he didn't recognize her but soon after he had a flash of her in his mind. He then slowly began to remember her. He had been married to her. She at one time was his wife. Then Apophis had came and stolen her. She became the host for his queen, Amonet. Yes he remembered it all now. How he wished he'd never picked up that damn photo. "Hey Daniel, how's it going?" He looked up to see a familar blonde in an olive green suit walk into his lab followed by a larger gentleman with a gold symbol on his forehead. "Carter, Teal'C, nice to see you. What can I do for ya?" Daniel asked. By this time he'd placed the photo down but not before Carter had a chance to see it. "Ah I see you found that picture of Sha're. You know, that was your favorite from what I remember." "Yeah, that's right, I'd forgotten that it was my favorite." He replied. "My memory still is coming in bits in pieces so you'll have to-" "Don't worry about it Daniel," said Sam. She could see that Daniel was under some stress from looking over the picture. "You will be fine Daniel Jackson," Teal'C said, with great Jaffa confidence. "Why don't you join the rest of us tonight. We're going to have, as the Tauri call it, night on the town." "Yeah c'mon Daniel, it'll be fun!" exclaimed Carter. Were going to O'Malleys in town to get something to eat then were going back to the Colonel's place to talk about old times." "Nah, I think that'll just stay here. Besides, Dr. Fraiser hasn't cleared me to go topside yet." "Actually Daniel, I just did." The three were stunned to see Dr. Fraiser walk into the room. "As far as I can tell your as healthy as the day I first examined you. The General and I have also cleared you to leave the base. Now go out and have some fun for the night. That's an order." About this time Jonas and O'neil came into the room and had join in the pestering. "Fine! I'll go. Just leave me the hell alone, ok?" Daniel gave the Colonel and the others a sharp look as he went to shut the lights off to leave. Suddenly, red lights and sirens began to go off all around. "Offworld activation, SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser report to the gateroom immediately!" came in over the PA system. Withing moments SG-1 and the doctor were standing in the control room. "What's going on here?" General Hammond asked as he joined the group. "Unknown sir, the gate just opened. The iris is closed and we're not receiving any IDC codes as of yet-" Suddenly, a power drain was detected. The lights and computer screens in the control and gate rooms began to flimmer rapidly. Just then, the iris opened. "Gate teams, prepare to fire on my command!" yelled the general. It was still unknown what had exactly made the iris open on it's own or the power drain but the SGC was now in a compromised situation withouth the iris closed. A small grey figure then emerged from the event horizon. "Sir, I believe that is Thor," the Colonel said. "Defense teams stand down," the general commaned through the microphone. With that the teams withdrew their guns. The gate was still open though. The general and the others made their way into the gate room to meet up with the Asgard. "Thor, it's good to see you again," O'Neil said. "It is good to see you too O'Neil, as it is good to see you Dr. Jackson. I am here to keep my promise to you." "Promise?" inquired the General. "Yes, a deal that I made with the Colonel." Thor reached his left arm up and held a small device, about the size of a watch, and touch one of the buttons with his right hand. A few seconds later another appeared through the wormhole. Everyone was shocked to see that it was Sha're!! She looked around the gateroom at the surrounds as the wormhole closed before her eyes settled on Daniel. "Sha're!" "Danyel!" The two ran each other with, putting their arms around one another and began to kiss. It had been almost three years since they had seen one another. Now they were back together. When the festivities had settled down a little Daniel looked at Jack and asked," Jack, Sha're is suppose to be dead. What, I mean, how, did you manage to do this?!" Just as he was about to answer the little grey Asgard anwered him. "Dr. Jackson, Colonel O'Neil contacted us shortly after Sha're was killed. He wanted her body preserved in hopes that she could one day be revived. We did not have technology to do that and we did not want to use a sarcophogus because of it's damaging effects to humans. We were lucky when the Colonel found a sarcophogus and we modified without the narotic effects. We were prepared to bring her back when we heard about your passing because of the extreme dosed of radiation you received on Kelowna."  
  
"But what about the symbiote, wouldn't it still have been in her system whe she was brought back?" Asked Jackson. "Yes, but the Tok'Ra were able to remove it. She is now as she was when you first met her on Abydos." That night he took her back to his apartment where they made love like it was the first time. A few weeks later, she woke up sick as a dog. "Sha're, is something the matter?" He asked. "No Danyel, nothing is the matter, except I believe that I, may be..." she looked with him, knowing that what she had to say would completely blow his mind. "pregnant."she responded softly. Daniel's draw dropped three feet. Later they went to the infirmary at the SGC where Dr. Fraiser examined her. After a few minutes she looked at the couple and said, "yup, there's not doubt about it. You two are going to have a baby." The two looked at each other, realizing that they were now going to be parents. They hugged each other and kissed. "I'm, no wait, were going to have a baby!" exclaimed Daniel. And like that, they two ran off to tell the General and the rest of SG-1. The end. 


End file.
